


Comfortably Numb

by tamersa



Series: Time Judged None [35]
Category: Kamen Rider OOO
Genre: M/M, Short One Shot, my yet another version of getting Ankh back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24881059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamersa/pseuds/tamersa
Summary: Eiji can finally bring ankh back but will the universe let him see that wonderful moment?
Relationships: Ankh/Hino Eiji
Series: Time Judged None [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1300514
Kudos: 12





	Comfortably Numb

**Author's Note:**

> title taken from Pink Floyd song. their songs makes wonderful fic titles haha  
> alternate story how i see Ankh could be bring back.  
> I wish I could draw him as I've tried to describe him.

He was so tired. His whole body was aching, and he was sure that if someone were to make a hole in him, he wouldn’t feel any difference. Yet there was a positive spark. At last, after almost 10 years, it was possible… He rested his back on a cold basement wall for a moment. This place was mostly deserted these days, ever since some company has gone bankrupt leaving old buildings and their undergrounds to rot. It was a lucky break for him. He took a deep breath, waiting for the painkillers to finally kick in. If this works, he’ll be able to take a long rest at last, be fresh, optimistic and ready to help others again. The past days, however, were a cumulation of constant running, digging, looking for stuff, crawling and even more running.

When the pain loosened its grip on him, Eiji took his touristic backpack and opened it up. It was full of shiny Cell Medals. He had to complete a lot of strange tasks for Kougami Foundation to get his hands on them, some even borderline illegal in his opinion. He scattered them on the dirty and moldy floor. Their sound echoed through the basement hall like a thousand bells. For a moment Eiji looked at them blankly, then he closed his eyes and put his hand in the pocket. He took out 2 halves of the Taka Medal from there. Carefully, he put those on the top of the small mountain of Cell Medals. Afterwards he uncorked an ancient looking bottle and poured all of it on the Medals. 

After a short while the Red One started glowing. Eiji just grinned and chuckled emptily. Was it working? It must! Suddenly, he heard footsteps and shouting in the corridors. Damn it, they found him! He could recognize the voices, even if they were distorted by echoes. 

Angry people from his last Kougami task, they were as shady as his mission back then. But they can’t mess this up for him, no way! Eiji clenched his palms into fists and looked around. Ok, he must leave this place, hoping everything will go well and draw the enemies out of the nearby area. This was more important than his wellbeing right now. Or in general, his existence. Running towards one of the doors he looked at the scattered Medals one more time, smiled weakly and left the room.

When you’re hungry all the time and suddenly it stops… what a wonderful feeling that is. This is how Ankh felt right now. Cell Medals were breaking apart releasing pure, greedy energy, lifeblood of Greeeds. Halves of his Mind Core flew up and joined up with a shower of sparks. Rest of the Cell Medals started to orbit around those, slowly forging a human like shape. His hands touched the cold, damp floor. He felt it, a gross yet wonderful thing to feel. The smell also left something to be desired. There was no taste right now, but surely one fool will provide that later. 

Ankh pulled his head up: his form was still incomplete. His hair was too long, his forelock could reach his waist at least. Clothes looked wet, but not with water but because of the Cell Medals that were in a state between coin and energy. He got up but could barely stand and medals were falling like water droplets from his whole body. Ankh couldn’t see himself at that moment which was for the best. His peacock side would be frustrated to see bloodshot eyes with hollow irises and dark circles under eyes. But he was alive. As alive as a Greeed could be anyway. Still it felt different. It was so unlike his original form, or his arm form, possessing the detective and being a ghost possessing fake red Greeed also felt completely different. What did Eiji do?! Something wonderful and terrible at the same time, so terrible that he was absent. He wasn’t in the room or anywhere around. 

Ankh tried to stand up properly. His Core was still healing, so it was painful, but nevertheless, possible. Eventually he could look around, throwing back his forelock a bit. Basement… Ah, he remembered. That idiot was mumbling something about an ancient elixir. 

Being a ghost back then felt like swimming through thick water. Still, after years of haunting Eiji he learned how to concentrate to get whatever information he needed. So, this human, this idiot, was a Kougami delivery boy and his last mission provided final ingredient for the Greeed resurrection, but also made him some new enemies, even more terrible than Foundation X. And now Ankh heard them echoing in the corridors. Damn it… he wasn’t in shape yet, but Eiji needed him, that useless dumbass… that… Well he owed him and after all these years he wanted to do something for the person who put so much of himself into this resurrection.

Ankh took a deep breath and began focusing on his surroundings. His Core has recovered enough for him to use his sharp hawk senses. He was weakened, sure, but the enemies didn’t know that, didn’t know about Greeeds nor how furious Ankh could be, because he felt this emotion cumulating in his mind. He wanted this reunion to be more… well, warm, happier, for both of them. Despite being in a ghost form he matured, he understood more. And while he still had his pride and was annoyed by most humans, Eiji was his. And right now, some people want to hurt him. They’ll beg to be dead, once he’s done with them.

Meanwhile, Eiji ran into a dead end. No other way out than going back, but he already heard people running his way. He was extremely tired and still in pain, no weapon, no nothing. They will massacre him, without mercy, but at least the mission was a success for sure, the bird will be able to fly again. For a moment a smiling Ankh’s face flashed in front of his eyes. It was worth it… it was… 

A group of 5 men entered the room, visibly angry and speaking in a foreign language. One took out a gun and aimed at Eiji. Another had a flaming dispute with the rest. Finally, they nodded, and the gun owner just smiled grimly. It was the end. For real? Eiji closed his eyes waiting for the shot, but instead he heard some scared shouting from the corridor. His attackers frowned and were noticeably nervous. He opened eyes and saw them, the cell medals rolling on the floor. And then a voice.

\- You better run. All of you, you better disappear from my sight…! - angry voice of the bird Greeed echoed through the corridors and was getting closer and closer.

The enemies tried to shoot him, to defeat him somehow, yet Ankh seemed to be unfazed by all of that. Despite not being at his full strength he had enough of the Greeed powers to simply throw them around and knock them out cold. At least that’s what Eiji hoped for.   
Three of the 5ran as fast as they could. The one with the gun took a few shots but got pinned to the ground in mere seconds. Between the sound of falling Cell Medals and almost growling the pinned man could hear he will be spared from dying, still it might not be a blessing but a curse. And Eiji knew exactly why. Ankh looked terrifying. His body looked like it was half human and half made out of Medals, he looked like Shingo Izumi that got turned into a zombie and his wings looked like skeletal remains of wonderful feathered rainbows. The other two took their mate and dragged him away as fast as they could. The bird Greeed at last looked at the only man who remained in the chamber.

\- Oy Eiji! – he shouted and made few steps toward him.

Eiji felt relief. Ankh was fine. He was himself and seemed to retain his memories. He needed some time to rest, but otherwise looked all right. It was good. It was… 

His mind relaxed too quickly and the last thing he remembered was Ankh’s worried face, with those overly long hair, red-glowing deeply circled eyes, with cell medals falling from him less and less, with damp clothes. Wonderful last view, perfect even.

He woke up abruptly in a cheap motel room that he rented a few days ago. He tried to move, but everything hurt like hell. Wait how did he get here? Was the whole resurrection just a dream?? But…

\- I would strongly suggest you don’t move.

A familiar voice came from somewhere above. Or maybe from the back? Gritting his teeth Eiji turned his head slightly and understood. There was only one bed in the room, and he was laying on one half of it, on other part, half sitting, resided Ankh. He held Eiji’s cheap smartphone and was looking at the screen. However, he only needed one hand to use it. The other was gently holding Eiji close.

\- Ankh…? What… How did we get here? – he asked weakly.

\- Yes, a wonderful first question. The answer is simple. Even a nomad like you needs a small pouch to hold all the stuff needed to bring me back. Inside I found the address for this dump. – Ankh put the smartphone down and his annoyance changed into concern. His hair was still too long, fortunately, the Cell Medals formed his body completely. Greeed eyes still had reddish hue, but bags and dark circles under them disappeared. 

\- Yeah, thanks for the rescue… you could have left me there and yet you didn’t… that’s… nice of you.

\- Tch. You’re an idiot as usual, what could I expect? Why would I leave you there?

\- Because, well… - Eiji was so happy, also in pain and so tired, he couldn’t think straight.

\- You tried for ten years you idiot! You wasted ten years to bring me back, even when I specifically told you not to! Who do you think I am to not help you in such a situation, huh?! – Ankh looked a bit angry, but for his standards he was still calm enough.

Eiji though hard. Yes… the easy answer for that would’ve been ‘you’re Greeed, that’s why’, however Ankh wasn’t a typical one and now, after the ritual, Eiji wasn’t sure if he even belonged to that ‘species’. Maybe Ankh was some new kind of being? Anyway, he brought him here. Saved him. Allowed him to rest quietly. All of this…

\- I really don’t know Ankh… You are free now. With your own body. I understand you don’t want to be indebted to me in any way, so you brought me here. But why did you stay? – after ending his own question, Eiji looked at him and saw several emotions running through Ankh’s face. Annoyance, disturbance, confusion bit of fear and then a smile?

\- I like to make sure that my idiot is safe and sound. - he said it so casually, like it was the most natural thing to do.

Eiji fell silent for a few long minutes, feeling Ankh was still holding his arm, hearing his soft cursing over the Wi-Fi and stuff. Maybe later he’ll figure out what Ankh meant by that… 

Maybe after a shower and grabbing something to eat, after buying popsicles, getting a better smartphone for him, going back to Japan. 

Maybe after visiting everyone, maybe even after getting Ankh a fake ID…

Who knows, maybe then he will understand, what Ankh meant with his words and why the Bird Greeed (?) held him so tightly all of a sudden. 

And why he himself felt so good with it.

**Author's Note:**

> Horror!ankh should be in canon for a bit. Raging over his hobo boyfriend  
> If you like please comment, I need feedback to know what to change and fix and what is ok!


End file.
